This invention relates to fittings for tracheal tubes and to tracheal tube assemblies including such fittings.
The invention is more particularly concerned with tracheostomy tubes and fittings for paediatric use which are arranged to reduce the risk of occlusion.
Where tracheostomy tubes are used with young children there is a substantial risk of the tube becoming blocked at the patient's neck by folds of skin contacting the open end of the tube or by the child touching the end of the tube.